The invention relates to a squeeze bottle, especially a hand squeeze bottle, with a pour-out member or nozzle, especially for the cleansing of toilet bowls.
Typical prior art bottles, provided with a pour-out member or nozzle, from which a volume of liquid is squeezed out by hand in a squeezing motion, are, practically speaking, only suited for producing a downwardly directed stream. With the exception of brimful bottles, the content of the bottle cannot be sprayed upwardly if the bottle is inclined in an upward direction.
It is true that known bottles are provided with an immersion tube reaching into the inside of the bottle for producing an upwardly directed stream by hand induced pressure. However, such structure allows for only an upward spray. When cleaning, especially toilet bowls, it is desired to cleanse the inside of the upper flushing rim with an upwardly directed stream as well as cleansing the remaining areas of the bowl with a downwardly directed stream.